The present invention relates to surface texture materials, and more particularly to a novel pressurized substance in liquid or semi-liquid form that is storable and dispensable from an air-tight pressurized container to be sprayed onto a substrate that requires a sand texture finish so that after subsequent curing and hardening, a matching surface texture is provided with that of the material having a sand texture surrounding the area.
It has been conventional practice in the procedure of repairing or patching materials having a sand texture finish to remove the damaged portion and subsequently fill any holes, depressions, chips or the like with a prepared patch material. The patch or replacement material is applied by means of a trowel or other flat tool that will press the patch material into the hole or depression and that will prepare and provide a surface area to receive a finish surface coating. After the patch material has cured and adhered to the original support material, a smooth surface is provided that receives the final coating. This coating leaves a smooth surface that is not matched to the surrounding sand texture finished surface.
The present invention may also be applied to those materials having a sand texture finish where a portion of the texture has been chipped or flaked off. In that instance, the underlying surface may or may not have to be prepared in the above-described manner.
A sand texture finish usually presents a surface texture that has a roughened texture that is similar to sandpaper. The color of the texture coating may vary with that of the sand utilized in the spray. Such a texture and appearance cannot be attained through the use of smoothing tools or patch tools once a patch material has been applied to the damaged or repaired area. Therefore, difficulties and problems have been encountered that stem largely from the fact that the use and application of conventional patching materials on materials having a sand texture finish leaves a surface texture that does not match the surrounding area and is noticeable after the repair has been completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,491, to Commune, (the xe2x80x9c""491xe2x80x9d patent), discloses a stucco coating composition which is designed both for its protective qualities against environmental influences and for its aesthetic effect. Sand may be one ingredient of this coating. The stucco composition is designed to be applied by techniques including troweling, spraying or rolling. However, preparation of this composition entails the use of a rotatable mixing chamber and the composition, once prepared, dries in three to four hours. Given these factors, the composition is not suitable for quick, easy patching or being dispensed in the form of an aerosol spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,183, to Attley, (the xe2x80x9c""183xe2x80x9d patent) discloses a method of coating material with a protective coating having a rough, dull or granular surface appearance. One such coating includes sand (claim 9). The sand or equivalent particulate material is applied to an undercoating which has been heated to make it tacky or sticky. The particulate material then applied such that it sticks to the undercoating. This invention is not suited to patching or repairing an existing product having a sand texture finish. First, most people probably do not have the oven of the ""183 patent or similar means to heat existing products to soften an undercoating. Secondly, the heat may damage that which the coating is applied to. Additionally, this is a relatively involved process for the simple patching of a damaged product.
Therefore, there is a need for a sprayable sand finish texture material that may be applied to a damaged area or to a repaired or patched area, and that may be contained in a hand-held applicator and dispensed using only one hand, so that the material may be conveniently stored as well as applied to the required area in a simple and convenient manner.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sand finish texture that is easily storable and readily available for easy dispensing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a texture finish that will match and blend with existing sand texture finished materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively quick and simple means for repairing damaged sand finished objects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sand finish texture that is easily applied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sand finish texture that may be applied by one who is not skilled in the art of repair.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention, which provides a novel material that is storable and dispensable from a convenient dispenser including a pressurized container holding a quantity of the sand finish texture material in a liquid or semi-liquid condition so that upon depression of a dispensing nozzle, the material will be discharged and directed to a patch area or seam intended to receive the surface texture material.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the sand texture spray system may include: sand, fillers such as calcium carbonate or clay, a solvent such a water or a volatile organic compound (VOC), a polymer, antifreeze, a fungicide and a pressurized carrier for dispensing the material.